Southside
by Lilly V
Summary: The REAL final story in the IM series. Set at the exact same time as Misery, this is the story of the rest of the crew, some new friends and how the past can come back to get you. But you already knew that.


A.N.-This story is a serious work in progress, but I have finally decided to post the first chapter, at least, here. For the record, you might want to head to my fic journal to read "Bring Me To Life" which is Tori's sidestep/character sketch type piece, as it sets up some of what's going on here.

As you should know by now, all of the IM stories are influenced in some way by a song. This is no different, the song is "Southside" by Moby ft. Gwen Stefani.

I don't own any of the character names or likenesses. Please don't sue me. Concrit is encouraged.

"We are entering a new age! With these actions we take back our streets from thugs like these! Tonight we send a message to all those who would threaten the way of life here on Mars, we tell them loud and clear 'You will not succeed!'" Senator Ric Flair was in rare form as he gripped the podium and contorted his face further. "Tonight I do what I can to save our world, but more importantly, I fulfill a personal promise. Tonight, I avenge the death of my son, David. Tonight, this son of a bitch pays for my son's life with his own! So all you rebels, watch and learn! This is what happens when you go against Ric Flair!"  
There was a forced cheer from the crowd. Even from her vantage point Molly could tell a large percentage of the people here didn't care. In fact, she could feel the tension coming from some of the younger people in the group. She was poised for action, but as far as she could see there was no need. These people were here to watch a man die for rebellion and Flair had them too scared to follow his example.  
What a boring night. It certainly wasn't worth getting dumped over.  
"Dumped" was a pathetic way to put it, really. "Dumped" made it sound so completely trivial. This hadn't been a dumping, this had been…well, there really wasn't even a word for it. What were you supposed to call it when your boyfriend stomps out on you calling you a deceiving whore when all you were doing was your job?  
She shook her head and tried to concentrate on what was going on. Flair had finally stopped talking and was watching as the executioner strapped the young Latino man into the electric chair. An uneasy hush fell over the crowd. For a split second Molly thought maybe someone would do something, maybe someone would try something stupid.  
Then, the lights went out.  
All of them. Streetlights, the lights in the buildings, the spotlights focusing on Flair and the other assembled parties onstage. Every light in the North Side went out at the same time.  
And then, thirty seconds later, they came back on.  
Molly had to admit, Flair's scare tactics had worked well enough that nobody had even dared flinch during the power outage. Everyone was exactly where they had been before the black out.  
Well, almost everyone.  
Flair began jumping up and down, screaming. He ripped off his suit jacket and contorted his face, which was becoming progressively redder. He began pointing furiously at the electric chair.  
The now empty electric chair.  
Mysterio was gone.

"You could have warned me, you know."  
Silence.  
"I'm just saying it would have been nice to know you were coming."  
Silence again.  
"Not that I'm not glad, don't get me wrong, but still, you have the WORST sense of timing."  
Rey paused for a second as she glanced at the black clad figure beside him. "You always did, though."  
That finally drew a reaction. "Would you shut the fuck up? I didn't go through all this just to get my ass caught!"  
"Well, then why did you go through it?" Rey asked her.  
"I thought I told you to shut up," she replied. "Now, where the hell are the others?"  
"West Side, same place we've always been," Rey answered. "Not much has changed since you left."  
"A lot's changed." It was a simple fact. "You nearly died."  
"And you still came back to save my ass at the last second. Same as always."  
"I'm only here because you're innocent."  
"Well, at least you believe me."

"Where the hell is Tori?"  
The shout echoed through the ship. Captain Chris Jericho, hands on his hips, was standing before what was left of his assembled crew.  
There were a large number of blank stares.  
"Look, Lita stormed off, Hunter chased after her. Now Tori's gone. If this becomes a trend I'm not going to have much of a crew left, now am I? Where the hell did she go?"  
Jericho paced again and then stood in front of Jackie. "You went out drinking with Tori the night she disappeared. Did she say anything."  
Jackie rolled her eyes. "I wish people would stop going into my room and looking for my damned hat. Look, yeah, I did go out with Tori, and yeah, she did tell me some things, but she'd definitely kick my ass if I told you she'd left for Mars." She paused. "Aw, FUCK."  
Jericho sighed. "What is she doing on Mars?"  
Jackie shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I already said too much!"  
"Well, does anyone here know what's going on right now on Mars?"  
"Public execution," Edge piped up. "Some kid named 'Mysterio' is going down for killing Flair's kid."  
Steph's eyes bugged out of her head. "They're going to execute someone for the murder of Flair's kid? That's impossible!" She stood up. "We have to get involved."  
"Whoa, whoa," Jericho turned to his girlfriend. "There is no way we are getting involved in this. This is not within our jurisdiction."  
"No, Chris, you don't understand!" Stephanie exclaimed. "This is well within my jurisdiction. It's a long story and I'd rather not explain, but trust me, I have to get to Mars."  
Chris looked at her for a second, then looked at the rest of his crew. "You're all bored, aren't you?"  
Nods.  
"And you all probably want to go to Mars for some kind of action, don't you?"  
More nods.  
Jericho sighed. "Fine, I see this is a battle I can't win. Everyone pack up and head for your ships. We're going to Mars."  
RVD jumped up. "I'm gonna go leave a note on the fridge for Lita and Hunter when they get back!"


End file.
